THE MILLENNIUM GATE
let me tell you some shit ok within exodus there is a conspiracy being led by OOPS THIS IS A SPOILER GUESS I'LL KEEP IT A SECRET HERE. while the organization itself did have some mostly good intent (altho let's not pretend they didn't immediately want to weaponize the KMV virus as soon as they fucking knew how.. i mean.. aint that what they fucking did), the millennium gate's infiltration is what causes the downfall of all dramatic right so let's go the millennium gate started as an underground doomsday cult. however, since the appearance of the chimaera, it has grown far more powerful, literally mimicking as much as it could learn from the chimaera to try and enforce the ideas of this new world order. the gate believes that they will be the first to hail in a new universe. their aims are to be enlightened, to escape the current reality and ascend to the next. before the comet, it was believed that they were the chosen ones and that they would get a sign that signified the coming of the savior that would hail them into the new world. they chose echidna's comet as that sign. ok listen this part is vague but they literally WORSHIP chimaera. they want to be them so much and have come up with a number of strange rituals trying to create and change themselves into chimaera, with varying successes. as the science has been skewed by the time it reached them, it's mostly just resulted in a lot of bloodshed within the cult, and as the years go by, the aims of the cult warp more and more.and as they become more determined and ambitious, the crimes theyre willing to commit start to get more and more extreme. understanding the very basics of what fuels the chimaera, the millennium gate decided to run on sacrifices. as the descendants of echidna have always been female, the millennium gate puts their female members in high regard, praying for them to birth the new messiah. the men are there to serve and to be served LOL GET IT cuz they fucking. kill and forcefeed them to whoever is acting as the gate goddess at the time. they believe that they can somehow create a pureblood this way by combining strains of kmv into one monster. it hasn't been working. fortunately they got their hands on an ACTUAL descendant of echidna, who is said to hold her 'curse'. desperate to unlock it, they kidnap the chimaeran 'heir' and force a world of hurt on the girl until she evolves and escapes. this girl (amara) later becomes the hydra. the millennium gate is literally hellbent on getting her back and unlocking her powers. at this point, they have learned that the parasite itself is a devourer of reality and want to use this as a tool to craft their own image into what they can force the reality into using the hydra's abilities, at her expense